Operation: Trick or Treat
by Mitzia
Summary: Yuri comes up with another plan to infiltrate Angel's lair again on Halloween. What exactly is her plan? T for language


"What are you doing?"

The SSS walked in their hideout and saw tons of different outfits laid out everywhere. Their leader, Yuri, was carefully examining each one.

She glanced up and waved a hand, inviting in her subordinates. They walked in and tried to find a place to sit in the little space that was available.

"You're all aware of Halloween, right?" Yuri asked. Everyone in the room nodded. "I've come up with a new mission. Everyone will dress up and go around distracting the NPCs that'll be outside. Iwasawa, you'll be up tonight. The others are going to distract the others while Otonashi, Hinata, and I infiltrate Angel's lair," Yuri explained.

"We're doing this again?" Hinata whined.

"How are we going to distract the NPCs?" Yui asked.

"Just go up to them and yell trick or treat! That'll get the attention of those around and probably Angel. There shouldn't be many around since GirlDeMo is performing, but better safe than sorry," Yuri explained.

"Is that why there are all these costumes here?" Otonashi asked.

"Yep. I was trying to find the perfect costume. I was thinking something like a devil or grim reaper."

"Why not an angel?" Fujimaki asked. Everyone in the room knew that was a stupid question and Fujimaki realized it when the pinkette kicked him in the face.

"We're trying to stop Angel and you want us to dress up as one?! What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yuri yelled.

"I…don't know," Fujimaki groaned.

Yuri sighed and she snatched a bunch of black cloths. "You're all in the distraction unit," she said. She gave a cloth to TK, Fujimaki, Matsushida, Takeyama, Noda, Shiina, Oyama, and Naoi. They held out the cloths to see it was a hooded robe.

"So we're grim reapers?" Naoi asked with a sign of disgust clear on his face.

"If you say 'how can you make God wear this garb' I'm going to hit you too," Yuri spat coldly. Naoi stayed quiet as the leader grabbed more clothes.

"This is for Iwasawa, Yui, Hisako, Irie, and Sekine," she said. She handed each member of Girls Dead Monster a torn black mini dress and a small bag of make-up.

"So Girls Dead Monster is literally turning into dead monster girls?" Yui laughed.

"It seems we are," Iwasawa said. She was very impressed by the outfit choice from the other pinkette.

"When do we perform?" Hisako asked.

"As soon as you get ready," Yuri answered.

The brunette nodded and the female members exited the room to get ready.

"Do we get any cool costumes?" Hinata asked excitedly. He was imaging costumes from devils to ninjas to superheroes.

"We get the best costumes of them all."

"What?!"

"We get to dress up as a class SSS member," Yuri said emotionlessly.

"But we do that every day," the blue haired boy groaned.

"Tonight is special because it's Halloween, so suck it up and be happy," Yuri said. She patted him on the back and told the other members to scatter around the campus.

The distraction unit fled the room and threw on their robes in the process. Matsushida yelled, "GirlDeMon is performing in the cafeteria in five minutes!" out the window.

The NPCs on the ground level rushed like ants to the cafeteria building. Only a few remained and those were the targets. TK and Oyama ran up to a pair of girls.

"Trick or treat!" they cheered.

The girls raised an eyebrow at the two. "I don't have any candy, but I have some meal tickets," one of the girls said.

"Alright," TK said, snapping his fingers at the girl. She smiled and gave them three meal tickets for beef udon.

"Thank you!"

"Live long in prosper."

The two were moving onto their next target when they were grabbed from behind. "Is that a meal ticket?" someone asked. It was Matsushida the fifth.

"Believe what you see," TK said, holding out the tickets.

"Do you want it? You can have it," Oyama offered. Without another word, the buff man snatched the tickets and ran away. "Looks like this is his treat," Oyama said.

The distraction unit kept collecting meal tickets and Matsushida took them all while Yuri, Otonashi, and Hinata snuck into the girls dorm. "That's the room," Yuri said, pointing to a door with the number seventeen on it. They walked up to it and the girl turned the knob. As expected it was locked.

"Hinata, hair pin," she said, holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Give me a hair pin."

"I don't have a hair pin."

"Ugh, fine. Otonashi, hair pin."

"I don't have one either."

"God, what is the point of you two?"

"What are you doing here?" Behind them, Kanade stood there staring blankly.

"Gah!" they yelled, stepping back.

"What are you doing here?" Kanade asked again.

"We were uh, going!" Yuri said, retreating and dragging the two boys by the collar.

"I can't believe she was there! I can't believe you two didn't have a hair pin! Why didn't you have one?!" Yuri yelled, pulling at her hair.

"What makes you think we'd have one?!" the boys yelled in unison.

"Wait, why didn't you have one?" Otonashi asked.

"Because I thought you had one!" Yuri yelled. She knelt down, pulled at her short pink hair, and screamed.

"There's nothing we can do about it now. Let's just get the others and call it a night," Hinata said. Him and Otonashi walked towards the cafeteria with Yuri far behind. The other SSS members were already there for some reason as well.

The lights dimmed and Girls Dead Monster walked on stage in their torn dresses and zombie-like make-up. The girls took their places and began playing.

"As I start taking bigger steps  
I keep getting farther away from my dreams  
I twirled and changed direction

Even though it's a little bravery, it's here  
I'm going to take 'myself' with  
That I found in deep darkness

Because all the scenery that goes by look the same  
I can't help but yawn  
I'm going to find the next 'door' up in the sky

I'm going to get on a small ship and release the big mast  
The wind blows in the sunny sky  
You are me and we're always together, so believe in yourself  
What are my palms for?  
Are they for going through some tough road?  
Then you'll be able to  
get a trophy in the future!

Even though it's a small bravery, even though it's really small,  
It's filled with ambition  
Light shone in the darkness and the darkness fades away like the dawn

You are me and you are me as well and since we're all together  
Let's go see the end of everything."

The girls finished singing and went all out on the last few chords of the song. The crowd went wild, cheering for their awesome performance and yelling "GirlDeMo! GirlDeMo!"

"Happy Halloween everybody!" GirlDeMo screamed in the microphones.

* * *

**Author's Note**

**I think it was okay...my computer shut down when I was nearing the end, so if it's rushed, that's why. TT^TT I ran out of ideas so I used the English lyrics of "Little Braver." I love that song by GirlDeMo, but then again I love all their songs. ^_^ Hope you liked it!**


End file.
